coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9463 (23rd May 2018)
Plot Faye watches the smashed window in No.11 being replaced and suggests to Eileen and Nicola that Phelan may still be alive. Abi gives Tyrone a playful kiss, as an observant Hope watches on. It's the day of David's sentencing after his guilty plea and Sarah worries what Gary will say in his victim impact statement. Ringing from the prison, David admits to Shona that he's scared of what will happen but reminds her not to pursue her enquiries about Josh. Imran and Yasmeen implore Zeedan not to throw the towel in just as Speed Daal is taking off but he doesn't listen to their pleas. Robert arrives back home and is ordered to rest by Michelle. Not knowing about the heart attack, Ali calls and observes that he doesn't look well. Ali has a placement interview at Weatherfield General later on and Michelle offers to take him. Imran tells Shona it's too late to present any mitigating circumstances for David but she's determined to press ahead. Claire, an old friend of Josh's, tells him that Shona has been making enquiries at Gym Terminal about him. Alya wonders why Shona's so obsessed with him. Rana worries that by leaving Zeedan will make himself look guilty in the eyes of the police. Robert questions Zeedan to find out if his pressures are really so great that he needs to move away. Shona fakes a car breakdown to get Dec Lonsdale to call out on her. He slips up and admits that he was the one who had the fight with Josh and she suddenly realises that Josh raped him as well. Almost in tears, Dec refuses to help her, even when she tells him about David's plight. Eileen and Seb visit DS Willets who tells them about the false leads to find Phelan, including a supposed appearance in Abergele, but they are convinced he is dead. Ali looks up Robert's medical records and is surprised at what he reads. Nicola is in a mums-to-be chat group, not realising that one of the others in the group is Phelan, currently staying in a caravan in Abergele. Hope tells Fiz about Abi kissing Tyrone. David's case begins. Alya sees Josh and Shona arguing. Josh warns Shona that David is going to be jailed and he'd better toughen up. Rana asks Zeedan not to go but he dismisses her entreaty, even though he admits he still loves her. On the stand, Gary surprises everyone when he refuses to give his statement, saying he doesn’t believe David meant him serious harm and he has PTSD after seeing Kylie murdered. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Claire - Bethany-Jo Clews *Dec Lonsdale - Josh Harper *DS Willets - James Quinn *Bryn Evanson - Brendan Charleson *Prosecution Barrister - Annabel Entress *Judge - Richard Huw Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back yard *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Meeting room *Highfield Prison - Corridor *Crown Court - Holding cell, corridor and courtroom *Unknown street *Abergele caravan park Notes *The clerk of the court is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona dupes Josh's old work colleague, Dec, into meeting up; Imran and Yasmeen implore Zeedan not to give up just as the business is taking off; and noting the smashed window at no 11, Faye suggests that Phelan is still alive. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,895,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes